User blog:Reynarawr/Story: Of the Lighthouse 4
Of the Lighthouse 4 "Die?" Pika repeated, slowly reaching for her back pocket Wand holder. "Serrandias is a force not to be reckoned with." "Too late, seems like she's been reckoned with and reckoning with others for centuries, which is far long enough." Ang snarled. "Getting rid of her is long overdue." "If you must...Serrandias was a young warrior, greedy and foolish. She became a Commanding Lanos Warrior at the age of 13. She wanted more, power overturned her, set her to greed, and she studied Magician powers. To test it, she had test subjects, preferably humans. She killed many, but was an expert at hiding the evidence. She died before she could complete to level 40. It was time to put an end to her. I feared I was too late. Before she died, she and I became soulbound together, the result of an untested spell she cast." Elder Mlthium said. "I'll live, I'll just be stuck in this danty little tent forever. If it's my fate, I can't escape it." He stopped. "I remember, she died with a shiny pendent on her neck, and she wore it all through her life. I can't remember it exactly, but it look similar to a timer, but its width was a bit larger, near the middle." We nodded and thanked him, leaving and promising to visit again. Everyone knew that he would die, if we managed to banish her, but we hardly knew him, and he had accepted his fate. There was no other way out, we couldn't simply give everything up, not for someone who was old enough to deal with it. We just met him, yet we felt oddly attached to him already, like getting a new stuffed animal. "We-we should take a break and eat. Just, just for a little while." Pika stuttered. We all agreed, but I wasn't so hungry after we started eating. I nibbled on a strip of dried jerky while I searched the old Ancient Mhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121110142648/imotwom/images/2/2f/Wiki12.pngap for any spot that may hold the necklace. I remembered that she looked natrual, without any jewels. After finishing my bacon I sipped on a small bottle of water. We hadn't gone too far from the Elder's tent, but we felt an air of danger fill the air. I packed all our stuff away, the others not complaining, but rather alert and searching. A woosh of air slashed at the silence, Pika's focus not breaking, when more slashes in the dark were made. Pika and Ang lit their wands and held them up steadily, I grabbed a flashlight feeling lame. Green familiar eyes flashed, this was Serrandias - and she was in for the kill. Ang must've noticed too because she used Ice Lance in that direction, but to no avail. Ang wanted revenge, and the cold unforgivable look in her eyes scared me. Out of the Shadows a solid figure darted at me, as I saw a flash of metal and the next I knew a thin sharp object grazed at my side. This was not Serrandias, she hid in the Shadows, and this was one of her minions. I touched my wound, feeling sticky hot liquid on my fingers. I winced when Pika healed it with her wand, and went back to her focus. He was in the shadows again, he began darting back at me, but this time I noticed it quick. My tiger fast reflexes grabbed his wrist with the knife that had my blood on it as he tried to stab again. Ang raised her wand and froze him, I grabbed my sword and held it to his neck. I stared him straight in the eye,'' one move and I'll do it, Try me.'' "Who are you?" I growled. I used the corner of my eyes to observe any clues. Messy black hair, green blue eyes, a bit taller than me and he wore a thin armor, he must've thought we were easy to kill. He refused to talk, muffling sounds of fury. "Answer me." I dug my sword a bit deeper at his neck, making a single bead of blood roll down. He panicked, his eyes widening and searching for escape. "I'm-I am Devin. Serrandias threatened to kill me if I didn't kill you guys." He revealed. "If you tried to kill us, you'd be dead too. You're staying with us until you are useless, so spill." I tried sounding fierce, and since he was already white and about to pee his pants, it was simple. "She's going to try to kill you if I fail. I-I'm not sure if she's watching us at this moment, she can turn invisible you know." Devin relaxed a bit, but stiffened again when he mentioned her spying. "You're right Devin. But you are '''so' dead, who allowed you to sell me out hm? And you failed to kill them, they single handedly whooped you, shameful. You're an embarassment to the Lanos, go be a loser Siras!" Serrandias snapped, getting louder by the second until her voice boomed against the emptiness of the Lighthouse Walls. ''"And you! How dare you come further, and even moreso talk to that fool Mlthium! I thought it was clear, especially '''you' Miss Ang, shouldn't you be somewhere rebuilding you're lost village buried in the filthy dirt unworthy for even dogs to live on!" '' "Shuddup. I have no regrets, and no fears. I'll kill you." Ang replied, trying to control her emotions mixing of anger and her breaking down and trying to become one with the floor. "Well, I'm not lying am I? Join me, we have more in common than you know. My parents died when I was 10, I survived alone, and who knows? One day you can be a warrior like me! You'll just need...some test subjects hm." "NO!' No!!' I'm not like you! I'll never turn my back on my own friends." Ang choked.' "She's playing you Ang, keep calm and carry on." I yelled. ''"Quiet! You have secrets of your own Reyna, such as how we are so utterly friendly with each other dear." ''Serrandias said, rolling the last word off her lips as if taunting. "Don't listen to her Ang! I tell you everything! She's a greedy lanos, power hungry." I said. '"QUIET! I said! Quiet!"' Serrandias screamed, her temper lost. She stretched her arm at me and a gust of wind swept me off my feet as I fell back, slamming hard onto Pika. Ang quickly tied Devin up and used her magic to heal me and help Pika up. Serrandias cackled and thunder boomed through the ceiling, loud enough to hear through the 4 floors of stone and wood above us. A loud deafning boom was heard and boulders and stalacites fell on the ground next to us, blocking us from Serrandias' view and a buzzing sound grew louder and louder until we found its source. Standing in front of us, the boulders, the stalacites and facing Serrandias, was Elder Mlthium. _______________________________________________________________________ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121110142648/imotwom/images/2/2f/Wiki12.png 'From The Editor's Desk' 'Hello again! So this time, I lied. I made this chapter earlier than thought. I didn't spend too much time typing it up, about a hour or so. So this chapter was mainly about Elder Mlthium and Serrandias, and the next one will be mostly about them too. I'll give a hint about the next chapters every chapter at the end in The Editors Desk section. Let me know what my readers think! I give you the story Of The Lighthouse, it should be more than 10 chapters. And if it gets good reviews (Which so far it has) then I might have a spin off or something related to it. So ty for everyone's support.' 'Hint:' '_ _ _ _ _ _ . _ _ _ _ _ _. _ _ _ _ _. ''' I'll reveal it next chapter. These are three words, not sentences hence the periods. Truly yours, ~ Reynarawr Category:Blog posts